The present invention relates to a method for electrically connecting an electrical element to a motherboard in a reliable manner.
Soldering connections have been adopted for mounting electrical elements to a motherboard by through hole technology (THT) and surface mount technology (SMT). In THT, through holes are required thereby interfering with the circuit layout of the motherboard. Through holes are unnecessary in SMT thereby favoring the circuit layout of the motherboard which has multiple layers of circuits therein, as well as conserving the occupied space thereon.
As shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, using conventional soldering techniques for electrically connecting an electrical element 101 to a mother board 241, the electrical element 101 is soldered by means of SMT onto the mother board 241 after solder balls 141 are deposited on a surface of the electrical element 101 (FIG. 1B). However, since the size of the solder balls 141 is not uniform, the top surfaces thereof are not exactly aligned in the same plane which will adversely affect the soldering process. A product resulting from such a soldering process may require reworking of open circuits existing in the electrical element 101 thereby increasing costs. Furthermore, such a resulting product may have a short life-span and a low resistance against negative environmental affects.